Things never change
by LestrangePrincess
Summary: When Rose thought her life was simple,things change and a old flame returns to Rose at the most worst time in the middle of a Ball at the Moroi Queen's ball Lemons between Rose & Dimitri
1. Chapter 1

It had been 10 years since the tragedy at St Vladimir's Academy where many students,Gaurdiens & Dimitri was either killed or taken to be Strigoi had become her best friend Lissa's was time for the Royality Ball at the Queen's castle.

Lissa had been away for collage for 8 years & was now to be engaged to Christan,her long time mourned for Dimitri & never found anyone else to love,so she took most of her time being friend & gaurdian to Lissa Dragomir,the last princess from the Dragomir royal family. "Come on Rose,show us how you look" Lissa called from the sitting area in her chambers at the queen's walked out of her room wearing a Black,floor length,Halter necked dress "Woah Rose,who are you trying to impress?" Lissa asked with a smile "Very funny Lissa,i'm not trying to impress anyone" Rose replied with a smile.

Lissa walked into the Great Hall of the main part of the castle "Well Vasilisa you've out done yourself yet again" christian said as he walked over to Lissa and gave her a soft kiss on the lips,Lissa giggled at Christian's comment "Thanks,your quite nice looking too" Lissa Rose walked around greeting the other gaurdians & then suddenly she was pulled up against someone from behind "Ssh Roza,its me,you look beautiful" a soft voice said behind turned around and stepped away "Dimitri?!" She whispered as she saw his red quickly ran out of the Ball room & Dimitri followed,Grabbing her wrist "Wait Roza,i'm not here to attack.I've come back for you & only you" Dimitri pulled Rose into a empty room & hugged her tightly.

Rose stayed quite but rested her head on his chest "I missed you badly" She whispered as she kissed him deepened the kiss & pushed Rose against the wall,He kissed along her jaw & kissed her moaned softly as she felt Dimitri's lips on her neck "I missed you too my Roza" Dimitri said as he pulled the neckties apart on Rose's dress "Take me Demitri" Rose whispered as she tilt her head back with a removed Rose's dress & her G string as he picked her up & laid her on the table which was in the began to place kisses down her body stopping just below her belly button,Whilst this was happening Rose moaned with each kiss.

Dimitri removed his pants while Rose removed his jacket,Shirt & bow tie "I've waited 10 long years for this" Dimitri whispered seductifully in Rose's ear as he thrusted into her moaned louder this time as she arched her kept moaning his name "..itri" She moaned as Dimitri kept thrusting into her hard,deeply & fast "My beautiful Roza" Dimtiri moaned into Rose's ear after an hour of what would think was the best sex she ever 2 blessful hours Dimitri had ejectulated into Rose & pulled out of helped Rose get dressed again before getting dressed himself and running as fast as he could carrying the sleeping Rose to her put Rose into bed,Kissed her forehead and sat on the edge of the bed stroking Rose's smiled in her sleep & cuddled against Dimitri in her smiled as he started to remember his time with Rose when he was just a laid down beside Rose & wrapped his arms around her,before closing his eyes thinking about his memories of Rose & him together when he was tutoring her.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a month since Rose got a visit from was in the garden with Lissa who was trying to train with was dodging his fire balls very well till the Dragomir princess about behind her boyfriend and pinned him down to the ground "Can't chuck fireballs now" Valissa teased as Christian pounced on Lissa and began to kiss her neck "Chris..tian Stop it!" Lissa squealed as she got up giggling as she hid behind Rose "I have to go girls,but i'll get payback later Lis" Christian said as he walked turned to Lissa "Can i ask you for something?" Rose asked as Lissa nodded "What is it Rose?" Lissa asked as she and Rose sat under a tree "Dimitri visited last month while at the ball and i was wondering can you use your spirit ability to make him Dhampire again?" Rose looked down as she waited for Lissa's reply

Lissa gasped as she listened to her best friend "I'll try but i can't promise anything and why was Dimitri here during the Ball? he could of been killed on the spot if the queen knew he was here" Lissa said as she worried about her friends safety since Dimitri was a Strigoi "Dimitri visited me because he still loves me,and i see the side i fell in love with in him" Rose said softly as she wondered what Dimitri was up to "Call him to your room tonight and I'll meet you there once Christian falls asleep" Lissa said as Rose nodded.

Later that night Rose called Dimitri into her room and waited "Roza,does anyone know i am here?" Dimitri asked as he pulled Rose into his arms,where Rose relaxed "Only Lissa knows,because i asked her to make you Dhampire again,by her healing" Rose said truthfully as she kissed him softly on the lips. Suddenly there was a knock on the door "Rose,open up its me" Lissa said as Rose pulled her into the room & turned on the light "Dimitri please sit down,so Lissa doesn't end up trying to reach your forehead" Rose said as Dimitri sat down on the bed and Lissa walked over "Just relax Dimitri,so it doesn't go all weird" Lissa said as she pointed her finger on his forehead and closed her eyes to make her spirit ability change Dimitri into a Dhampire. Dimitri laid back and fell asleep beside Rose "Thanks Lissa,get back before Christian finds out you are gone" Lissa left and Rose fell asleep next to Dimitri after wrapping a arm around him.

The next morning Dimitri woke up early and tried to get out of bed "Roza" he whispered in her ear. She didn't budge so Dimitri began to kiss down her neck softly."Go back to sleep mitri" Rose grumbled in her sleep as Dimitri chuckled softly before kissing her shoulder and slowly getting out of bed. He looked in the mirror to see his eyes were no longer red. He went to the bathroom that was joined to Rose's room and began to have a shower before he felt a arm go around his waist from behind "Mind if i join you" Rose whispered as she kissed his shoulder softly "Mi sneaky Roza" Dimitri whispered as he pulled Rose to infront of him and kissed her softly as he lifted her up against the wall. Rose wrapped her legs around him as he slipped himself into her. Rose kissed him back,wrapping her arms around his neck and she moaned into the kiss. Dimitri kissed her neck and collar bone as he thrusting in and out of her "D..Dim..itri" Rose moaned as she closed her eyes and moved up and down on his cock. Dimitri kept having sex with her against the wall as the warm water spilled all over them.

After the shower sex. Rose kissed Dimitri softly "Thanks for the good way to wake up" she smiled softly as she got out and wrapped a towel around herself,before walking over to the draws of clothing to find some underwear "Thank you for saving me from remaining Strigoi forever" Dimitri kissed Rose's shoulder as he wrapped a arm around her from behind "Your a major distraction Dimitri,let me get dressed so i can take Lissa shopping for the Queen's birthday Masked Ball,Oh and your sister is visiting today" Rose said as Dimitri let her go "Before my sister visits. Will you marry me?" Dimitri held a black box infront of Rose which had a gold diamond ring in it "Yes,a hundred times yes!" Rose squealed as Dimitri put the ring on and kissed Rose deeply. Rose went to get dressed and left with Lissa to go into town for shopping.

Later that night,Rose came back to the castle to find Dimitri and his sister talking. Dimitri's sister was now around 19 and a student of St Vladimir's "Oh my god,that is so good your gonna be my sister" Nickola said as she jumped up and hugged Rose "Settle down,your acting like a 8 year old again" Rose said as she smiled at Nickola "I'll see you two tomorrow,i'm getting tired" Nickola giggled as she left the room. Dimitri pulled Rose onto his lap "How was your shopping trip with Lissa?" he asked as he began to stroke Rose's hair "It was fun,we got the Queen's birthday present,Dresses for the Ball and masks,which you are not seeing till the night of the ball" Rose replied as Dimitri pouted a little "No fair how am i meant to know what colour tux to get" Rose laughed as she kissed him softly "Come on Dimitri,i'm tired so bed time" she smiled as Dimitri picked her up and carried her to bed "Night mi Roza" Dimitri whispered as Rose fell asleep in her Dimitri arms with the blanket over herself. Dimitri stroked her hair softly as he watched her sleep. Little did he or anyone else know was that Rose was pregnant with Dimitri's baby from the night of the last Ball and she hid it so well


	3. Chapter 3

It was 19 months since the night at the Queen's ball, when Dimitri came back to Rose after being Strigoi for 10 years. Rose had given birth to a baby girl and scandal broke about whose baby it was. Sure Dimitri was Dampier again but Queen Tatiana was horrified about her successor's guardian being a mother. Queen Tatiana made a deal with Rose and Dimitri they are to share the duty of watching Lissa and the little baby that Rose called Anastasia Lissa Belikov. The baby looked like Rose with the brown hair, almost black hair but the problem was the red almost pink eyes. Anastasia was half Strigoi!

Rose had just finished guarding Lissa for the afternoon and heading back to her chambers to find Dimitri asleep on the sofa with Anastasia sleeping on his chest. Rose smiled at this sight and ran to get her camera, before coming back and taking a photo quietly. She looked over at the TV and saw that Dimitri was watching a Disney film with their little girl who now looked like she was around 10 months old.

Rose sat on the arm of the couch watching 2 of her favorite people sleeping. She picked up Anastasia when she woke up giggling up at her mum. Anastasia who had Rose's playful side hid herself in Dimitri's hair "Mm Ana go back to sleep" Dimitri grumbled in his sleep as Anastasia giggled in his ear "Come on Ana bed time" Rose whispered as she picked her daughter up and went into the small child's bedroom, putting Ana to bed quietly with a bottle of milk mixed with blood.

Rosemarie walked out of the nursery and sat on the edge of the sofa as she stroked Dimitri's cheek softly & Dimitri smiled in his sleep as he used his strong arms to pull Rose down and against his chest. Rose giggled as she was pulled onto Dimitri's chest; she rested her head on his chest and looked at her wedding ring with a smile. She and Dimitri got married a couple of weeks after she told Dimitri, Lissa and Christian she was pregnant one day when she and Lissa was watching Christian and Dimitri train as Christian was gonna try to become the first Moroi Guardian, and if that works out he wishes to be Lissa's guardian to give Dimitri and Rose a break for a while to go on their honeymoon and maybe a holiday.

One day Rose was called into Tatiana's throne room. Rose dressed respectable and went to see the Queen "You called me your royalness?" Rose curtsied slightly as Tatiana stood up and walked towards Rose "Rosemarie, since I am elderly I am going to retire and pass the throne to Vasilisa on her 20th birthday, Since that is soon she is to marry by her 21st birthday so the kingdom will have a king for the first time in 25 years" Tatiana said softly as Rose nodded "Is Lissa to know?" she asked as Tatiana shook her head "I will make the announcement at Vasilisa's birthday party, you may go now Rosemarie" Rose left the throne room and headed back to her quarters to find a note from Dimitri _'Outside with Ana, Lissa & Christian, Helping train Christian again while Lissa is looking after her god daughter… Love your Dimitri' _The note was elegantly written in Russian which Rose learnt to read a little.

Rosemarie walked outside and laughed seeing Lissa dressing Anastasia into a pretty dress and doing the little girls hair. Rose walked up to them and sat beside Lissa "Having fun there Liss?" Lissa nodded before a fire ball neally hit her "CHRISTIAN!" Rose yelled as Anastasia screamed and ran straight into Rose's chest "Ssh baby girl, Uncle Chris didn't mean to throw a fire ball" Rose whispered softly as she stroked her daughter's hair before seeing a Strigoi and giving the screaming Anastasia to Lissa "Run Liss take Ana with you, go inside the castle" Rose whispered as Lissa got up and started to run inside.

The strawberry blond Strigoi was someone Rose recognized "Alicia?" Rose whispered as the strawberry blonde smirked and walked closer as Dimitri and Christian stood next to Rose. Alicia was Rose's best friend before she was sent to St Vladimir's academy "Hello Rosemarie" Alicia smirked as there was a loud scream belonging to Lissa. Christian heard the scream and headed to it as Alicia suddenly ran away.

Christian reached the passed out Lissa and picked her up only to see a black haired male taking the screaming Anastasia out of the castle grounds. Christian took Lissa to the nurse and stayed by her side. Rose and Dimitri ran "Where's Ana?!" Rose said quickly and Christian sighed "Sorry Rose, Dimitri a Strigoi took Anastasia" he said softly as he held onto Lissa's hand tightly. Lissa had a huge bruise on her head and a few broken ribs, she was lucky to be alive after a Strigoi hit her. Rose started shaking as she broke down and cried into Dimitri's chest, Anastasia had made Rose weak, but who wouldn't be weak for their child.

Later that night Rose had cried herself to sleep in the hospital room in Dimitri's arms. Dimitri carried her back to their chambers and laid down on the bed with Rose still in his arms. Rose didn't want to know what the Strigoi wanted with her daughter; she just wanted to sleep till this nightmare disappeared…


	4. Chapter 4

It had been 15 years since little Anastasia Belikov's kidnapping. Rose and Dimitri had tried to look for their daughter everywhere but the Strigoi who took her hid the girl well for 15 years and in that time Anastasia became queen of the Strigoi as she would have been a good use to get into the castle that Lissa Dragomir now ruled. Lissa was now queen of the Moroi and Christian was her king.

Anastasia was queen of the Strigoi,taking any male Strigoi she wanted for her sexual pleasures. Like her mother Rose, Ana loved fighting and being in control of whoever she was training against. But often that training lead to hot and heavy sex. Anastasia was quite beautiful. She had her mother's looks, with Black hair and Pink eyes from her father. Ana had heard all the stories about her great parents and grandmother Janine Hathaway. She had advise off Elena who was one of the Strigoi from when Dimitri was a newborn Strigoi on the run after the attack on st Vladimir's academy.

Lissa and Christian had a happy life together they had a beautiful daughter named Lillian. Little princess was now 10 years old and getting chased around by her cousin Sophia who was Adrian and his new little Dhampir Katarina's daughter. Sophia was the same age as Lillian and the two girls were more like sisters then cousins. The two little girls ran outside the castle into the castle grounds but stopped when they saw a castle guard getting killed "MUMMY!" both girls screamed as Katarina ran outside with a silver stake as Rose followed and frozen when the Strigoi jumped off the castle wall "Hello Mother" a soft voice said as the castle was surrounded by Strigoi. Anastasia walked forward in a royal purple elegant dress "Anastasia?" Rose mumbled before she fainted.

Katarina grabbed the 2 girls,and her,Adrian and Christian got Lissa and left the castle. But left in the castle was a unconscious Rose and Dimitri,tied to one of the columns in the ball room. Anastasia was watching them,while sitting on one of Lissa's thrones,tapping her fingers on the arm of the throne. Rose began to wake up when she sensed a Strigoi right next to her "Anastasia let me go this second!" Rose snapped as she tried to escape her hostage state "Sorry mother but i will leave you here for a snack for father" Anastasia smirked as Dimitri awoke as a Strigoi. Rose's worst nightmare was true, her daughter being the Queen of the Strigoi and her husband Strigoi again. Ana stood up and walked across to release the newborn Strigoi Dimitri and walked out of the room locking the doors behind her.

Dimtiri pulled Rose up by her hair and pinned her against the wall by her winced in pain as she hit the wall "Roza Roza Roza..Time for you to join the Strigoi" Dimitri whispered seductfully into Rose's ear,which actually made her begin to shake in bit into Rose's neck and she moaned quitely as she closed her eyes,starting to feel her blood run from the bite into Dimitri's mouth. Dimitri felt Rose faint and he dropped her to the ground as he left the room,leaving Rose to transform into Strigoi on her own.

Minwhile...Christian,Adrian,Katarina,Lissa and the 2 little girls went into hiding at St Vladmir's Academy under the wards and Guardian's was talking to Janine trying to organise what to do about the was curled up in Christian's arms trying not to cry about her best friend and her other was sitting there stroking Lissa's blonde hair to keep her calm. Katarina and Adrian had taken Lillian and Sophia to Adrian's old room to get them to try to sleep. Katarina was asking Adrian to try to get into Rose or Dimitri's head and Adrian kept telling his wife that is not possible if they are dead or Strigoi......


End file.
